Gregor the Overlander and the Prophecy of Chance
by CrazySinger70
Summary: Gregor must return to save the Underland but he must pick his family or Luxa. This is my first story so please review. Rated T for langauge and violence


**Gregor the Overlander and The Prophecy of Chance**

**Chapter 1:**

It has been many years since Gregor has seen his second home, Regalia. He also hasn't seen his second family and misses them all. Gregor still can not believe his bond, Ares, is gone forever. He will never find another bat or friend like him, but he still has Luxa. She probably has moved on from him and is queen now with her king, whom ever that is.

"Dad will I ever see her again" Gregor asks. His dad knew who he meant, but just shrugged. "Who knows son maybe on your 18th birthday you can go back to New York," his dad says hopping he won't leave the farm. "Oh no your not! Not as long as I am still breathing!" His mom sighed knowing he can do whatever he wants soon."Maybe I will just stay here forever. Would that make you happy Mom!"

"Gregor you know how Mom feels about that place. Just because she worries about you doesn't mean you can be rude!" His sister never yelled before, but Lizzie was growing up and finding her voice too. Lizzie was 14 and was becoming more and more like a teen everyday. "I'm sorry," Gregor lowers his head, having accepted defeat. "Come on Gregor let's go to town so we have ideas on what you what for your birthday!" Boots, now 9, said as she walked into the room.

_ ~Meanwhile in Regalia~_

"Luxa we have some troubling news," a man sighed. "What is it Mareth?" Luxa replied, worried. "Nerissa has found a new prophecy." The man, Mareth, said. "And what is so troubling about that?" Luxa said in her royal way. "She says that it most be done soon, We need the warrior to fulfill it." Mareth said quietly. Not many dare speak of him in front of Luxa, but it was of importance so she let it go, this time go. "Oh." She looked down. '_How can I get you to go back?' s_he thought to herself as Mareth left.

_ ~Back in Virginia~_

"Anything you see that you like?" Boots asked happily, skipping on down the path. "Gregor?" Lizzie said, looking at Gregor's picture in his hand. It was the one he kept of Luxa and him. "Huh? What?" Gregor looked up, stuffing it back in his pocket. " Boots, we should have just come ourselves." Lizzie giggled. "How about we get a pretty frame for your picture?" Boots laughed. "Yea that would be nice," Gregor smiled.

"Hey Gregor, look familiar?" Lizzie pointed at a rolled scroll placed neatly on top of a gutter. "Ripred," Gregor smiled bigger."Gregor, we have to tell Mom," Lizzie could hardly think. '_It has been 4 years why now would they send for him?' _Lizzie wondered. "No this will be one of your birthday presents to me. Don't tell Mom," Gregor said a little too harshly. "But Gregor-" Lizzie stopped mid-sentence and looked, with horror at the gutter. When Gregor looked down from her stare he saw maybe millions of rats pouring out. "What should we do?" Boots said calmly, because of everything she went through in the Underland this wasn't scary at all.

"Run?" Lizzie suggested. "No. They would follow us home," Gregor replied. "Tell Ripred he is coming," Lizzie said to the wave of rats. "That won't work silly!" Boots giggled. "Here I'll send Ripred a letter," Gregor said already carefully tearing the scroll for paper. "How?" Lizzie asked. As he continued tearing Boots pulled at a pen from Lizzie's purse and gave it to Gregor.

"Okay how does this sound?" Gregor said as he finished writing, "_Be there in a few days have to wait until I am 18 to leave which is tomorrow hope I won't be late. Gregor."_ "So when will you be leaving?" Lizzie asked with worried eyes. "Soon," and with that he laid the note on the wave of rats took his scroll and left to go to the farm.

_ ~Meanwhile in Regalia~ _

"Do you think he got the letter?" Luxa asked impatiently. "I'm sure he did and if anyone else of his family was with them I sure they didn't like it," an old rat chuckled. "Ripred how are you so sure this time he doesn't even live in New York," Luxa sighed, she still misses him and now has a chance to see him again. She just can't wait another second. "Oh, he got," Ripred smiled. "Queen Luxa the Crawlers have a paper for you. They say or we think they said it is from the warrior." A guard said coming into the room.

"See what did I tell you Queen Luxa?" Ripred said almost falling out of his chair laughing. Ripred too though was shocked he got the letter and even replied. Ripred wasn't going to show though that he couldn't wait either to see his favorite Overlander, well second favorite unless he brought his sister, Lizzie.

Luxa practically ran the guard down as she left the room, before she could get her answer from him she had to tell her grandfather, Vikus. She zipped down the hallway and ran into her cousins Howard and Hazard. "What's got you so hyper Luxa?" Howard asked it wasn't like her to run this fast in one of her good dresses. "How I must tell Vikus important news!" She said quickly wanting to just continue running. "Oh, Luxa I'll tell Vikus for you," Ripred said as he walked to Vikus's room. "Oh! Thank you Ripred!" Luxa said. "Okay now what's up, you never say thank you to any gnawer even if they are your bond?" Howard asked. "Oh, Howard I just can't explain now maybe later!" Luxa said running off. "But Luxa!" Howard shouted at her. Luxa heard him but just had to keep running she hit a few people on her way until she finally made it to the arena. She couldn't wait to read her letter, to see his handwriting again, to see his reply, to see that she has proof that he is coming back. When Luxa went into the arena she saw Mareth and his face, she cut short afraid he had already read her letter. "Here Luxa everyone wants you to read it first then tell us," Mareth said handing her the letter.

_~Back in Virginia~ _

Gregor walked in to his room and closed the door. He took out the scroll and opened it. It read:

"_Gregor, _

_Nerissa has found a new prophecy and we need you to fulfill it. Please help us. We know you live far from here and your parents may not let you come but please we need you._

_Thank you, Luxa"_

To see her name and handwriting just made him smile, this just made an awesome birthday present even though it wasn't yet his birthday or meant for it. "Gregor dinner," his dad said tapping on the door. "Coming Dad," Gregor quickly shoved his letter under his pillow and walked out to meet his whole family at his door. "Surprise!" They all said. "What is this for?" Gregor asked in shock. "Well I told Mom and Dad about the scroll and they had already planned for you," Lizzie stopped, "Why don't they just explain." Lizzie smiled and her and Boots left to their room.

"Well son we knew we couldn't stop you and this letter just proved that they need you. So your mother and I saved up and bought you a plane ticket to New York and have a taxi to take you to the park." His dad said. "Really?" Gregor was so happy this day couldn't get any better! "Yes now go your flight leaves in 2 hours," his mom said.

"Don't worry already have your backpack packed for your trip. We told them that you were going on some adventure trip with some friends in New York so they said you could have whatever you need in the bag. Just give them this," his dad handed him the paper that would save all his valuable items in his bag and his ticket and backpack. "Thanks Mom and Dad," Gregor hugged them both. He went to his sisters' room to say goodbye gave them hugs and then walked to his car with his dad."You can drive," his dad said handing him the keys and with that Gregor drove to the airport to go back to his second home. "I'm coming Luxa," Gregor whispered softly to himself.

**Chapter 2:**

Gregor entered his taxi as soon as he got his backpack. The driver drove him to the park, stopped near the spot and let Gregor out. "Thank you." Gregor said quickly and gave the driver a nice tip. "No, thank you!" the driver said with greedy eyes and drove off.

Gregor ran to the rock, one of the five gates to the Underland. He pushed it out of the way, climbed a few stairs and closed off the entrance with the rock. "Here I come guys!" Gregor smiled he couldn't wait to see everyone.

As Gregor climbed down the stairs he began to see the outline of a rat and bat shadow and heard their voices. He stopped short afraid that he shouldn't interpret them. "Oh, that boy better hurry up I'm getting tired!" The rat moaned. "And you ate almost all the food," The bat groaned. "Well at least they could have given me a bone so I could gnaw on instead of eat your precious food!" The rat laughed. "Oh, Ripred why did Luxa bond to you?" A female bat voice said. "Jealous I'll take your bond away from you Aurora?" Ripred snapped.

_ 'Ripred and Aurora?' _Gregor ran down the steps, slipping a few times. When he hit the bottom he jumped at Ripred and Aurora scaring them half to death. "Ow! Boy you aren't as light as you were four years ago!" Ripred moaned. Gregor was sitting on Ripred's chest like he did to Gregor once. "Payback!" Gregor laughed. He missed Ripred and couldn't wait to get a little payback.

"Get off me boy! You are just wasting your precious time to reunite with the others!" Ripred barely got out. Gregor had him penned and for once couldn't get loose from him. "Oh, sorry." Gregor got up. "Okay let's go!" Ripred groaned still catching his breath. Aurora flied quickly to Regalia, but not as fast as Ares would. Just the thought of him made Gregor tear up and wish he was still here.

"Come on boy stop your crying! We are here." Ripred snapped. Aurora landed right in the arena like it was planned. When she landed Ripred slide off before the crowd came and circled around Aurora. "The Overlander returns!" they chanted. "Enough! Enough! Give the flier some space!" A familiar voice shouted above the crowd. The crowd slowly scatter from Aurora, but stayed near in fear Gregor might vanish. "Welcome home Overlander," the voice said. As the man came closer Gregor saw that it was Mareth, his old friend and only underlander he liked at first. "Come the Queen a waits you," Mareth said.

Before Gregor and the others would make their walk through the city, Mareth padded his old friend on his shoulder happy to see his only Overlander friend returned. "How have you been old friend?" Gregor asked glad to see the first friendly face once more. "Still getting use to my new leg." Mareth laughed. "Can we just get to the palace now?" Ripred cut in, starting to think of all the food there would soon be. "Of course Ripred." Mareth smiled, "Now I hope you don't mind old friend, but the people would love to see you. So we promised you would walk through the city to satisfy their thirsty for you." "I have no problem with that. Aurora will you inform whom is to know of my arrival?" Gregor smiled slowly thinking of Luxa. "Of course." Aurora purred.

"This is most troubling." Vikus said quietly to Luxa as Aurora flew in. " Yes Vikus, it is." Luxa replied looking at scrolls on the table. "Luxa he has returned." Aurora purred knowing of what the scrolls meant. "Oh! Wonderful!" she smiled then quickly frowned. "We must remove this scrolls and put them in my chambers." Vikus replied with note of urgency. "Yes." Luxa agreed.

Luxa ran down the halls to her chambers. She was to meet him soon and she couldn't wait. At last she well be able to share her feelings with him after so many years. She peeled off her shirt and pants and find her mother's dress spread on her bed. She wanted to wear it to honor her and as lucky charm as to was her mother's dress she wear on her first meeting with her father. Though it wasn't their first meeting, she thought it was the same since it was their first meeting with true love in their hearts.

Luxa just finished brushing her once more long hair when she heard a soft knock on the door. Come in she said in bliss hope it would be her beloved warrior. Yet sadly when the small female form came to her side, she snuffed a small sigh. "We must tell him as soon as he arrives to the palace." Nerissa warned. "Oh, cousin we must let him relax and enjoy is return. I promise to inform him soon." Luxa giggled not thinking of what her cousin just said. "But Luxa-" Nerissa stopped seeing her cousins stare she rarely ever saw. "In time Nerissa, in time." Luxa said coldly.

Luxa walked into the High Hall to see what she has been waiting for. He stood up, not much of him changed, though he was taller and had more of a muscular build. He was still her Gregor. He walked over to her now unsure of what to do next, he was still afraid that Howard would look down upon him if his next move was wrong. Luxa caught on and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and soon held her closer in an embrace. "Welcome back Overlander." She smiled. "Pleasure to be home." He smiled back.

"Now Gregor she is the queen" Ripred chuckled. Gregor awkwardly stepped away from Luxa rubbing the back of his neck. "Right sorry." he murmured. Luxa shot a evil look at Ripred. "Anyway," Ripred continued. "This isn't just a reunion." He look at Vikus not saying anymore. "I'm sure we should let you rest from your journey, but there is of terrible news." Vikus looked at his granddaughter seeing the pain in her eyes. "We have had more visits from the Overlanders and we are getting concerned." Ripred added as Vikus looked down. "But why?" Gregor asked. "Well you see Nerissa dreamed of a new prophecy, one that concerns even me." Ripred continued. "Oh." Gregor looked at Luxa for more answers, but she wouldn't look at him. "You see although it isn't written down the prophecy states that your world and our world will meet." Ripred stopped to see if his old student was lost. "But haven't they already? Gregor looked confused. "Not like this. A new door will open soon, allowing them to find us easier. When more overlanders do they will be afraid and want to destroy this place." Vikus said letting Ripred eat.

"And you know of there power Gregor. They will kill us and there is only one way to stop them." Luxa spoke up finally holding Gregor's gaze. "Only you can stop them Gregor." Ripred looked at Vikus waiting to explain to his student how to stop this disaster. "You must seal the doors to this world. This means though you must stay with us-" Ripred stopped to see if Gregor would catch on "Or go back to the Overland-" he looked down. "Forever." he and Ripred said in unison. "I'm so sorry Gregor." Luxa held his hand not caring what anyone thought. "I must inform my family." Gregor sighed crushed about what he must do. "Tomorrow I promise. But for now you must bathe then Mareth will show you to your room.

Mareth took a clean Gregor to the which Luxa's room was at. His room was next to her's but it was one he never saw before. "Is it new" Gregor asked. "Yes we made it in honor of you." Mareth replied opening the door. The fist thing Gregor saw was the terrible shards of his broken sword hanging on the wall. "I'm sure you wouldn't like seeing that, but we all agreed it had to be in your room." Mareth said quietly. "I understand" Gregor replied staying as far from it as possible. "Well rest up, tomorrow we will begin plans for the prophecy and a quest to fit it." Mareth turned to leave. "Mareth?" Gregor asked. "Yes Gregor?" Mareth stopped. "Is Luxa... Does she..." he whispered. "No." Mareth smiled and left feeling Gregor's smile warm on his skin.

**Chapter 3:**

In the morning Gregor found a plate next to his bed. He slowly at it as he wonder what will happen. He was afraid of losing Luxa again, but never being able to see his family, he dropped the thought. He dressed in the clothes neatly folded on the foot of his bed. He slipped into his new shoes and walked out to the hall. He looked at Luxa's door and noticed it was slightly ajar. He walked to her door and stopped. Inside he heard her voice and another voice. "He will choose his family." Luxa sobbed barely making a sound. "Only he knows." the second voice whispered. "It would make you happy to see him leave forever wouldn't Howard!" She choked out between her silent sobs. "He is a dear friend, but a distraction to you. You still need a king and we both know it can't be him." Howard said coldly not caring to hurt her feelings. "But I love him." she stopped and saw Gregor's shadow not knowing it was he. Gregor ran into his room and causally walked out as she looked out her door. "Oh, good morning Gregor." Luxa looked down. "Is everything okay?" Gregor wanted to hold her and never let go. He too loved her and never dated in the Overland. He felt it was a betrayal to her since they don't date whom ever in the Underland.

"Let's go on to the arena. Ripred wants to see us there." Howard said walking out of her room, staring at the small distance between his cousin and Gregor. "Of course." Luxa replied staying close to Gregor. They flew to the arena and Gregor rode with Luxa. Gregor jumped of quickly before they landed. He walked over to his old teacher waiting to hear what he would say. "Now boy I know you don't need it anymore, but I do have one lesson left for you." Ripred growled in his ear. "Normal place?" Gregor whispered. "Later to day. I'll send Mareth to find you." Ripred snapped no wanting other ears to hear. "Alright now let's see what you all got." He smiled.

Ripred unleashed to overlanders into the city. Gregor know this two, they were bullies at his school. A crowd surround them making sure one was not Gregor then they untied them and gave them a sword. "What the hell?" Gregor was shocked. "Well we must prepare for tomorrow." Luxa looked at him. "But-" Gregor looked at the pair they were already bleeding with the crowd teasing with their words and swords. "You must be strong. You do hail from the warrior's home." one underlander laughed. "Warrior?" one screamed. Ripred smiled knowing Gregor would react soon. "STOP!" Gregor yelled above all the noise. Everyone stop and put their swords down even the two overlanders. "Alright you two. Remember me?" Gregor flung himself on top of them causing all their air to escape them. "Payback!" Gregor punished the biggest on repetitively until he was out cold and his nose bleeding fast. Everyone stared at Gregor, he was still a born killer yet didn't kill him. Gregor jumped onto the other one. "You want to die by my hand or theirs?" Gregor asked waving his hand to the crowd. The engulfed the one who was unconscious and killed him within minutes. "That's just a taste of what they will do" he paused, "They won't be as kind since you are conscious. I though will be quick." He laughed and jumped off him. Gregor was unarmed, but soon had a sword.

He stepped away letting the crowd do their worst upon the evil bully. "Where's Ripred?" Luxa asked ignoring the cries and the crowd. "Wait where's Gregor?" Luxa panicking.

Gregor found Ripred in their old "classroom". "Nice boy." Ripred smiled. "I know them they were bullies at my old school." Gregor wiped of the blood from his hands. "Alright boy we need to talk." Ripred look into Gregor's soul hoping he knew his answers to his next questions. "Before you send a letter to your family you must know where you will go. "It is a win-win for you but a lose-lose for the ones you love." Gregor knew what was coming. "You don't belong there and we all love you here. You saved us once from total disaster. Now you must chose how will you save?" Gregor teared up remembering everything. All his adventures here, the scares, and happy times. The he thought of boots and Lizzie growing up. They both had a ways to go. What was he going to save? _'I love Luxa. But I won't help her find her true king. I may be better off here and be able to do some type of work, but my sisters and my parents? I won't distract Luxa if I leave. Right.' _Gregor looked at his teacher. He explained to Ripred everything he just thought about waiting for his teacher's advice. "Well boy I don't want to make the choose for you. But I will tell you what I think later." Ripred smiled sensing his student squirm in the dark. Gregor saw Ripred move on him, knowing he wanted to test his skills to lighten the mood. Gregor leaped as Ripred dove for Gregor. Ripred landed on his belly and flipped just as Gregor had greeted the old rat. "You really enjoy this don't you!" Ripred choked out trying to breathe. "I'm not as young as I was four years go boy! Get off me!" Gregor laughed and got off his mentor. "haven't forgot what you taught me master" Gregor and Ripred fell to the floor laughing hard.

"Boy, I hope you made the right choice." Ripred stood going to leave. "Well what's the right one?" Gregor asked wanting Ripred to choose for him. "Well I don't know." Ripred looked down. "How's little Lizzie." Ripred smiled at her name remembering the little time she was here. "Well she is a teenager now and acts like one. Though she is still the same Lizzie with a strong voice." Gregor smiled. "That's my Lizzie" Ripred smiled walking up the stairs into the hall.

"There you are!" Luxa ran into Gregor's arms. Howard just stood there with a frown staring upon Gregor. Gregor let go of Luxa. "Why did you leave?" Luxa looked hurt. "Ripred had a lesson for me." Gregor looked down. "Oh." Luxa stared coldly at Ripred. "Well I also told Gregor, he needs to know his choice before he sends his letter." Ripred looked at Luxa seeing the pain on the her face. "A wise choice." Howard said breaking the silence. "Well we better start your letter." Mareth said staying silent until now. "Right, of course." Gregor followed Mareth down many halls until they reached a room with Vikus inside. "Oh, Gregor ready to write your letter?" Vikus said with a smile. "Yes" Gregor looked down at the paper in front of him. He wrote down on the paper, rolled it up, and handed Vikus the scroll. Vikus took the scroll and gave it to a messenger bat. "So now what?" Gregor asked. "Well we will make plans for the rest of the overlanders." Vikus replied grimly.

Vikus lead Gregor into the room with the Underland's maps. Inside was the same group, Luxa, Howard, Mareth, and Ripred. Gregor walked over to Ripred. He stood in between Howard and Ripred. He still kept his distance from Luxa. Luxa frowned, "This doesn't make since." She stared at the area on the map where it was marked '_Crawler'. "_Why is it only this gate?" Luxa asked mostly to herself. "Well we did seal the others but over looked that one." Howard replied just as confused. "Well boy you said that was in your laundry room right." Ripred turned his snout to Gregor. "It wasn't really mine but yes." He said now confused. "Well let's just seal it up and the other Gregor returned from now." Luxa said wanted Gregor's choice to be her. "Well we must wait for his family to reply dear cousin." Howard mocked. "Why? We all know his choice!" Luxa was about to lose her cool. "Do we now? I think we do but you don't!" Howard raised his voice. This wasn't like him. "Uh?" said a voice outside the room. "Little Hazard you must go on to bed. It is getting late." Luxa rushed outside happy for a chance to leave. "I'll help you with him." Gregor smiled excited to finally get some alone time with the queen.

_ ~Meanwhile in Virginia~_

"Daddy look! A scroll! A scroll!" Lizzie chirped. "Hm. Wonder what it says." He picked up the scroll. "Can I read it?" Boots said overjoyed. "Well I think it's best if we go home so we can all read it." Their dad patted her back. Lizzie and Boots quickly put their flowers on their grandmother's grave and soon walked home with their father.

"Your home early." Their mother soon saw the scroll in her husband's hand. "Oh." she looked back at the dish she was cleaning. "I sure he is find." her husband took the dish and laid it on the counter. "Can I read it now?" Boots asked jumping from foot to foot. "Yes." her dad smiled and after they all sat around the table he gave her the scroll. Boots soon read aloud:

_'Dear family,_

_ I wish I could have happy news, but I don't. There is a new prophecy. One that will end my journey. What I mean is I must pick the journey to end. The overlanders will invade the Underland. We must seal all gates to connect the two world's. I'm sure by now you know what comes next. I must choice were I go be fore the seal the last two gates in new York. I have made my choice as to which home I will stay. I know that you think I will pick the Underland, but I chose Virginia. When all is said and done I will return home. Can't wait to see you._

_Love, _

_Gregor'_

When Boots finished her mom wiped her eyes. "Well I guess this means we will see him again." Gregor's mom smiled.

**Chapter 4:**

"Well let's started." Gregor looked at the group in front of him. "what we need is a flier for you Gregor." Vikus said calmly. "Okay." Gregor looked down letting a tear roll down his cheek. "I have one in mind." Luxa smiled. Just on cue Aurora flew in with a blackish bat with a different color tint in it's fur. Though Gregor would need a closer look to see what the tint color was. "This is Poseidon." Vikus smiled. Gregor looked at him closer the color was dark blue that seemed to make waves on his fur as he moved. "Ares and I were very close friends." Poseidon purred. Poseidon looked just like Ares minus the blue tint, he was same size and everything. Gregor smiled seeing his old bond flash before him. "Ares!" Gregor murmured. He started to have a flash back of his bat's last moments and felt the scars on his chest. The other scars were almost gone just little flesh discolors, but he kept from healing this four scars on his chest.

They were reminders to him. They were reminders of the one who murdered his bond and nearly killed him. Gregor lost his balance and Mareth caught him before he hit the floor. "Are you okay Gregor?" Mareth and Luxa said it in unison both having the same worried look on their faces. "Huh. Oh. Yea, I'm find." Gregor stood up a bobbled a little at first. "Why don't you two get a little used to one another before we head out?" Vikus said a little shaky. "Yea, okay." Gregor walked to the docks with Luxa and Mareth. Aurora and Poseidon were waiting for them as they made it to the docks. "I'll see you two in a while don't be to long," Mareth looked at the rushing water, "Be careful." he looked at Gregor then Luxa. "We will." Gregor looked at his friend then Luxa already starting to miss this world.

They mounted their bats with ease and soon were off down the waterway. Gregor was in front so Luxa could keep on eye on him and Gregor was familiar with the place so it was okay. "So you knew Ares?" Gregor asked Poseidon over the roar of the water. "Yes we made a lot of terrible when we were younger." Poseidon flew fast making it hard for Aurora to keep up. Soon Gregor and his bat where getting dangerously far from Luxa and Gregor was just enjoying the speed. He was more and more like Ares by the minute. "Gregor! GREGOR!" Her voice barely made it to Gregor's ears. They had made it to the Waterway when they stopped to wait for Luxa. "Whoa." Gregor said in awe. He lost himself in his memories of Ares and soon they were filled with Twitchtip and her untimely death here. Luxa and Aurora soon caught up to them. "Hey speedy can you slow it down a little." "Sorry." Poseidon purred. "I was talking to the speed demon here." She smiled and punished him in the arm. "What was that for?" He smiled. They all started laughing and when Poseidon had to catch Gregor because he fell off laughing so hard, they decided to head back.

When they landed Howard, Vikus, and Ripred were waiting for them. "Finally." Howard smiled. "Come boy the Queen must prepare the group for us to leave." Ripred took Gregor to prepare him and get him a sword. "When they were in the hall where the swords room Ripred pushed Gregor to a wall. "Look boy, we have a problem." Ripred hissed. "What the hell Ripred! Let me go!" Gregor kicked the rat, but he wasn't letting go. "Calm down!" Ripred waited and Gregor finally stopped. Ripred loosened his grip but kept him against the wall. "Okay here is the problem. Before Luxa had control of her thrown the council decided to let the first overlander that fell down here return." Ripred paused. "So? Who cares if they let the damn overlander go?" Gregor had rage in his tone. He was tired of Ripred pushing him around and was about to get the strength he needed to over power the rat when he continued. "Well that damn overlander sealed the deal to getting us all killed!" Ripred looked Gregor in the eyes seeing if he understood. "We're to late aren't we?" Gregor was no there mad at his mentor but pissed. "Why didn't you tell me earlier Ripred?" "Dammit boy! Get it through your thick skull!" Ripred tightened his grip seeing his student choke a little. "Ripred! Please! Let go your coking me! Fu-" Gregor stopped, to a deep breath and soon Ripred let go completely.

"Over here!" a far voice said. Two guards ran down the hall to Gregor and Ripred. "We heard yelling. Everything okay here?" he looked sharply at the rat and softer at Gregor. "Yes." Gregor choked out still getting his breath back. "Okay." The guards stood there staring for a moment then left them alone. "See?" Ripred looked at his student. "See what?" Gregor looked at his mentor truly confused. "You really can be an ass sometimes." Ripred chuckled. "Okay let me put in idiot for you. Those guards know-" Ripred saw Vikus make his way towards them and he let his sentence go. Gregor looked at Ripred and he gave a look that said _'I'll explain later.' _"Everything okay Vikus?" Ripred asked. "No. We must get Gregor a sword fast then he must go to the docks. His team is waiting for him. Make it fast Ripred." He gave Ripred a looked and Ripred understood but Gregor was still just was confused.

"Try this one." Ripred handed him a heavy sword. "No." Gregor handed it back. "Okay Ripred explain it's later." He took another sword. "Okay well now that we are in a rush this will be easy." he took back the sword from Gregor. "Their here." Ripred said giving Gregor another sword. Just as Gregor was about to say it would work he heard a familiar noise. A bad one. They started to hear screams now. "What was that noise?" Ripred said starting to guess the source. "It is was a weapon we overlanders favor." Gregor paused. "Remember how my dad was force to make weapons for the rats?" Gregor asked and started again without waiting for an answer. "Well one of the weapons he was forced to make, well it makes the same noise." "Well for Damn sakes boy get on with it!" Ripred hissed. "The weapon is called a gun." Just as Gregor said it the earth beneath them started to shake. "What the hell?" Ripred thought it was an earthquake. "What the hell is that"  
"It was a explosion Ripred! That was caused from a bomb!" "Guns. Bombs. What's next?" Just was Ripred finished another explosion caused the wall to rumble and fall. "Another damn bomb?" Ripred asked Gregor. "No! It was from a rocket I believe!" he add to yell over the chaos coming from outside. "For God sakes! What the hell don't you have?" Ripred yelled fearing something else would explosion but nothing need there was a eerie silence . Gregor and Ripred ran to the High Hall to see the chaos when it got silent. When they got there Gregor hit the floor.

"What the hell or you doing boy?" Ripred looked out just in time to see a giant machine. "What the Fu-" Ripred was cut of by Gregor screaming at him. "GET DOWN! IT'S A TANK!" Ripred hit the ground just as the tank shot the air where he was just standing. "What's next robots." Ripred chuckled even in the chaos. "Ripred you better be damn happy we are just testing that shit!" Gregor was pissed and then they saw them. Robots started to go through the crowd of the screaming underlanders. "Shit! I thought they were still working on them! That's what it said in the news. Guess the government loves to lie to the people." Gregor watched in horror as one of the robots looked in his direction. "Oh shit! Wait what the hell!" Gregor started to think. "What are you going on about now boy." Ripred couldn't look way from the bloodbath. "There are three laws in robotics. They were formed so a robot could harm a human and would do as it said. So they shouldn't be killing the underlanders!" Gregor looked at the robots slowly stopping. "I think they are starting to see that they are humans." Gregor looked at the robots seeing the arrows in there backs as they fell. "Oh." Gregor watched underlanders swarm the creatures destroying them until they were just parts. "We need to go." Ripred looked at Gregor then got up and ran. Gregor got up and followed leaving the chaos behind him.

**Chapter 5:**

"What where is the team." Ripred groaned. "We had to send them. Don't worry judging by what just happened you are more need here." Luxa looked at Gregor seeing if she would just get all he knew so she could understand. "I'll explain on the way." He said hoping on Poseidon. "Meet you at the High Hall." They sped off with dust flying in their path. "I see a new bond." Luxa smiled happy to see him find one whom was just like Ares.

When Luxa and Ripred on Aurora met up with Gregor was writing on a paper. "Okay so I have everything we need to make a plan." He looked at Luxa. Luxa and Ripred were on either side of him as he painted and explained. "See here is the humans 'armor'. It is a helmet and a bullet-proof vest. That's really are concern in their armor. This are their weapons. The first is a gun. This bullets will kill with good shooter. They have a long-range advantage, but we have arrows and fliers. The next weapon is the bombs. They are powerful and destroy a lot. I am sure though they won't use them as much as the next weapon. Rockets. These suckers destroy as good as a bomb but have heat seekers and the works. The last weapon is the robots. They shouldn't attack humans but they will go after the other creatures. The only vehicle I see is the tank. It is also a weapon but it looks like they won;t use it much, hopefully." He looked up seeing Luxa understood how dangerous her enemy was. "This won't be easy will it Gregor." she sighed. "No are weapons are outdated to theirs, but there is one thing we have they don't." he smiled fiendishly. "We are familiar with the land and have more allies here then them." Ripred smiled. "I'll talk to the rats." he chuckled to himself and walked out. "We must get the others on our side I will get hazard to talk with the others." Luxa kissed Gregor on the lips and walked out with Aurora.

"We can do this." Gregor murmured looking at his work. "Yes we can. Now with your help." the old man smiled as he walked in. "I'm glad you are here to save us Warrior." Gregor looked down, "I killed him a long time ago, Vikus" "I know, but he will always be here." He pointed at Gregor's heart. "He saved us from death many times and he will do it again." Vikus looked at Gregor and Gregor noticed the armor in his hands. "I thought you might like this to wear again." Vikus laid them on the table. Gregor looked at his old armor and saw that they repaired his chest plate, but the scars were still there. "We though you might like the 'scars', just had a feeling." Gregor teared up a little, but smiled. "Thank you."

"Okay so here is what we need to do," Gregor looked at the men and women in armor. He and Luxa explained everything to them with Ripred chiming in here and there. "Hopefully the others will come and help us. We will need it." Gregor looked at Luxa. "Fight bravely my friends and together we will save Regalia!" with that they all chanted with Luxa and they went to their places ready to take out the enemy. They flew or ran to the arena in minutes. "It will be find Luxa." Gregor smiled they were alone so he returned her kiss and walked out holding her hand. "Let's see if the leaders are here to speak with us." Luxa smiled leading him to a room were the other leaders waited for them. Somehow Hazard got all of them to agree and meet to talk of the enemy. "Thank you all for coming." Luxa smiled still holding on to Gregor. "We must make it fast I am afraid." she looked at Ripred seating in between Queen Athena and Queen Wevox. "Our enemy is of nothing we have seen but with the help of all your subjects we can remove the enemy. I hope this could mean a peace treaty will be in action from now on with all of us." Luxa looked at any confused faces and Hazard explain to all of them.

"Please think on this." Luxa looked at the doorway as Vikus walked in happy to see he would explain if they agreed for her. After a good ten minutes Luxa spoke over the voices, "All in favor?" Every paw, wing, and leg went up. "Wonderful!" Luxa smiled. "Vikus will explain and hazard ill translate for those who need a better understanding." She still holding Gregor's hand walked out. She took him to her room where she put on her under armor clothes and then her armor. When she pulled back the curtain she used to cover her from Gregor she got her sword and handed Gregor a dagger. "It is yours." she smiled at the ruby hilt blade. "Thanks." Gregor tied it on his right hip over his armor. "Now I feel normal." he laughed. "You know Gregor I really want to tell you-" "Cousin!" Howard stopped and stared at Gregor. "We must go." "Yes of course." she and Gregor followed Howard to the camp the made outside the arena. "Okay so we found the leader of the enemy and Gregor you must find him and take him out. Perdita will show him to you then you fight him alone." Howard looked at Luxa seeing what she would saw. She didn't and all Gregor said was, "Okay."

She shown Gregor his new opponent when he stopped short. He looked familiar when it hit Gregor. This boy in front of him was Jedidiah. Lizzie's friend, which means he is 14 too. "Damn." Gregor sliced a robot coming at them. "Hey asshole remember me?" Gregor's plan was to piss him off and he knew it wouldn't me hard. "Ah, Gregor! I always knew you would hang out with demons." Jedidiah teased with the same plan. "Oh yes! They are much smarter than a damn fourteen year old who plays with shitty robots!" Gregor was in his face now. "Such language only shows who is smarter here." his smile was evil. "Your worse then Solovet." He murmured. "Look kid at this this people know better than to play with toys that turn!" Gregor chuckled almost like Ripred. Just as Gregor had him right were he wanted him of going back and forth a claw went right in Jedidiah's right side taking out a good chuck of flesh and muscle. It was a kill blow yet he was almost okay. He fell to the ground and when he saw the one who caused it he got out a sword like laser. It remembered Gregor of a light saber. "What the hell does the government do and get money to make those?" Gregor said in awe then he saw it plunge into a rats chest hitting dead on its heart.

Yet it missed somehow because it was still alive and the scarred face looked at Gregor. "Boy you better show this asshole what happens when he kills a rager's mentor." Ripred curled up looked at Gregor one last time and he took a deep breath. Gregor petted his mentor seeing his sacrifice and Ripred was dead. "Who the hell do you think you are!" Gregor was pissed his rager was coming into him and he was letting it. "I'll show you what happen when you mess with the WARRIOR!" he plunged his sword into his chest and soon lashed out. Jedidiah was off balance and was losing lots of blood. If Gregor didn't kill him Ripred's blow sure did. "DIE IN HELL!" Gregor went at him.

The last thing Gregor remembers is being picked up and rushed down halls. "Please stay with me Gregor!" Luxa was in tears. "Please! Please! I can't lose you too!" Luxa was taken away by Howard and some guards. With that Gregor closed his eyes.

**Chapter 6:**

"I think we should give up." a male voice said. "No!" a female screamed. Gregor opened his eyes to see he was in a hospital bed. "Your wake" the same female voice said she smiled. Her pale hands closed around Gregor's. "What the hell happened?" he said sorely. "He hit you with that colored blade. The he used to kill Ripred, but he died before he had a chance too kill you too." Luxa smiled and kissed Gregor on the lips. "Ripred." Gregor began to cry. He lost his bond and now mentor he was so torn. "And my family?" Gregor panicked. "We had to close the last gate to your world for fear of an another attack. "Oh." Gregor thought back to the bloodbath he saw, Ripred's last blooding moments, and Jedidiah's half right side torn to pieces. He couldn't stop replaying his last moments in the short yet painful battle. "How long?" he looked at Vikus. "About six months I think your family said." Vikus looked at Gregor with so much kindness.

Gregor embraced the fact he would stay in the Underland. He wanted to but was afraid it was a bad chose for the queen's sake. He find out soon that it was the best though. He bonded with Poseidon months after his recovery. He and Luxa also were planing their wedding soon after his bonding. Gregor always sent letters to his family. Life was prefect and it was just how he saw it. Ares and Ripred might not be here or his family but they are all happy and so is Gregor. Gregor was the happiest overlander in the Underland and was ready to take on anything. Since Ripred's passing Gregor received the tittle as the greatest fighter. He didn't like it but embraced it.

_~One year later~_

"King Gregor! King Gregor! I have news." a guard ran into his study were he was finishing his letter to home. "Yes?" he put his pen down. "The queen wishes to speak to you." he said with a smile. "Okay, is she in our room?" The guard nodded. "Okay." Gregor walked out and jogged to his room happy yet afraid of what might happen.

He walked into the room with his wife surround by Vikus, Aurora, Poseidon, and Howard smiling. "Yes?" Gregor was a little shocked and calmed by the happiness in the air. "I'm pregnant!" Luxa ran to Gregor and kissed him. Today was the day they would start their family. Regalia would grow with the Underland making it the strongest kingdom Gregor would ever know.

_**The End**_


End file.
